Daddy
by uniquename200
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Game and Jenny's currently living in Manhattan with her 5 year old, Juliana. What do u think happens when on the new boss's 1st day, she notices he looks a LOT like Julian? Maybe he isn't dead after all! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, it's Ashlee! I wanted to get this outta my head cuz school's being a majir pain.

Summary: It's been 7 years since the Game and Jenny's currently living in Manhattan with her 5 year old, Juliana. What do u think happens when on the new boss's 1st day, she notices he looks a LOT like Julian? Maybe our shadiw man isn't dead after all!

All this except for the fanfic belongs to L.J. Smith

:)

* * *

23 year old Jenny Thornton walked through the streets of Manhattan with her daughter, Juliana. It had been seven years since the Game and she still missed him.

She missed Julian, after realixing he really did love her. Jenny missed his soft, white hair. She missed the way his kisses fell on her lips like rain. How his blue eyes had looked at her, sometimes with amuwsement but most of the time with love.

Jenny had broken it off with Tom, 3 days after their last Game. Being with him just felt like a chore, not a want. It was just too tedious.

"Momma? Are you ok? You awen't talking a lot." Juliana asked.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm just thinking about work." Jenny replied.

"Ok! Can I hewp today?" (A/N: She's talking in the awesome way kids do)

"Of course."

"Yay!" Juliana said, obviously pleased.

_Later at work…._

"Good afternoon sir. Here are the documents you reqisted." Jenny said politely to her boss, Edward Jenkins. She entered the office gracefully, elegant;y.

But… the man sitting at the office desk was far from her regular boss.

He looked eerily like Julian.

Those eyes.

The eyes were the biggest thing.

They were an undescribable blue. They sparkled and glittered with every turn of his head.

He just took her breath away.

"Good afternoon, Jenny. I'm your new boss, *Jarvik. My dad was just in here, training me. He forgot to tell you about the boss switch."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She said.

"That's all right. Now…are you all right? You look a little pale." He said.

"It's fine. Here are you are, sir." She said.

"Thanks. That will be all." He said.

"Thank you." She said, shaking as she left the room.

Little did she know that she left dropped her wllet before she left.

Oops.

* * *

RxR! Sorry for the crappy writing.

*= Don't ask. Jarvik sounds like a false name Julian would use. BTW Jarvik is Julian.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry for the typos. I hope this is better. (I actually got spell check! XD)

Summary: It's been 7 years since the Game and Jenny's currently living in Manhattan with her 5 year old, Juliana. What do ya think happens when on the new boss's 1st day, she notices he looks a LOT like Julian? Maybe our fave shadow man isn't dead after all!

* * *

Jenny was sitting at home with Juliana in their Manhattan townhouse.

She was putting the finishing touches on their dinner when the little girl ran up to her with a piece of paper.

"Mommy! I made you a dwawing!" she said.

"Oh, that's nice. Who's this one?" Jenny said.

"This is you, me, and daddy!" she said happily.

Jenny stiffened. Daddy?

She looked at the drawing and she saw her, a little girl, and a stick figure with white hair and blue eyes. Jenny almost dropped the plate she was drying.

"Who is this, Juliana?"

"This is daddy, of cowse! I saw him in one of my dweams!" she said.

Tears started to well up in her eyes but she shook it off. It was a coincidence, right? A creepy coincidence, that's what.

The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" she yelled from the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw Jarvik standing there.

"Oh, good evening sir! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Hey, Jenny. You dropped your wallet in my office this afternoon. I came by to drop it off for you." He said.

"So that's where that went! Thanks." She said.

Juliana walked in.

"Mommy, who's he?" she said.

The little girl looked innocent, standing there with her paper in her hand. She really was a pretty little girl. Juliana had bouncy white curls and electric blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like her dad.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Jarvik. I'm your mother's boss." He said politely.

"I'm Juliana. You look a lot like my daddy!" she said with a grin.

"Daddy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you like to come in?" Jenny said, avoiding the question.

He came in. Jenny asked him if he wanted anything.

"No, I'm fine. So…" he said.

"So what?" she said.

"Who's her father?" He said.

"What?" She replied.

"Who's Juliana's father? I'm rather curious now." He said.

"Oh…" She said, holding back tears. Somehow, she couldn't help herself. She just had to cry.

"He's dead." Jenny said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For how long has he been dead?" Jarvik said nervously.

This was not good. He was supposed to be dead from the Game 7 years ago. Luckily, one of the Shadow Men, Tabris, carved his name back on the runestave. Tabris was actually one of his closest friends, despite the fact that the others hated having him back. He waited for Jenny to speak.

"He's been dead for 7 years."

* * *

RxR!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am really so so so sorry for not updating. I had a huge, big bad case of writers block.

So anyway, here it is!

All belongs to LJ Smith except this story!

* * *

Julian was shocked. There was a very high possiblilty that this little girl was his. He tried to remeber that time when he and Jenny...ya know...Oh forget it.

Forget high possibility. Juliana was no doubt his. You could tell by just looking at her. She looked almost exactly like him.

"7 years?" He said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How did you take care of her during college?" He asked.

"Oh, my mom voluntereed to take care of her and she spent some time with grandma for a while." Jenny said as she looked at Juliana. The little girl looked up and smiled at the two, waving cutely.

"She's adorable."

"Oh, thank you Jarvik. I love her and I'm really glad to have her." She replied.

Juliana rushed up to him.

"Yes?" He said to the little girl.

"Ummm...Do you wanna stay for dinner?" She said.

"If it would be alright with your mother, then yes. I would love to." He replied.

"It's alright, sir. You can stay." Jenny said.

They had a quiet dinner and he saw that Jenny really changed. He saw that she loved being a mom and was doing just fine. At least she still wasn't with that spoiled, swaggering brat Tom.

He left them quietly exchanging goodbyes and he felt like his heart was gonna burst.

.=.

.=.

.=.

NEXT DAY...

.=.

.=.

Jenny dropped Juliana off at daycare that day. It seemed pretty normal for a Friday and she had this weird fuzzy feeling after seeing Jarvik for dinner.

"No, no, no! Don't think about Jarvik that way, Jen! You know that you're only going to use him as a replacemment for Julian." A little voice said in her head.

She reluctantly agreed with herself (as wierd as that may sound).

"Morning, sir. Here's some coffee and the day's paperwork." She said as she entered Jarvik's office. She had to admit that she was really getting to like him.

"Thanks, Jenny. Would you like to have some lunch with me later?" He asked her.

"Sure. I'll pick up Juliana from daycare after lunch, if that's alright with you." She replied.

"Perfect. I'll see you later." He said, flashing her a smile that put any celebrity to shame. Jenny walked (more like sprinted!) out of his office, ignoring the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

.=.

.=.

.=.

LUNCHTIME...

.=.

.=.

Jenny walked into a quaint little cafe called "Apple Cafe" with Jarvik at lunchtime that afternoon. It wasn't crowded and didn't look to pricey.

"So, how are you?" He said to her conversationally over a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I'm great. You?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Juliana isn't here today. Does she go to daycare often?" He said.

"Not really. She likes to be with me." Jenny said.

They were silent until Jenny's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry. That's me." She said.

"You're fine." He said.

"Hello?" She said.

The voice spoke indistinctly on the other end. Jenny's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh. I'll be there. Thank you." She said. She turned to Jarvik.

"Jarvik, I'm so sorry. I need to go to the daycare. Something's happened." She said.

"It's alright. Need a ride?" He said.

"Yes. That would be lovely. Thank you!" She said.

They drove to the daycare. He drove in silence, sneaking peeks at her.

Jenny arrived at the daycare and almost died from what she saw. There were cop cars swarming the place. She ran out of the car and to the policemen.

"What happened here?" She said.

"A little girl was kiddnapped. Talk to the Daycare administrator to get your child." They said.

Jarvik followed behind her and they walked to the lady, Virginia Smith.

"Virginia! Where's Juliana?" Jenny said. The lady was huge and currently blubbering her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Thornton. She was kiddnapped." Virginia sobbed out.

Jarvik caught Jenny in time before she hit the ground, for she fainted.

* * *

OH MY GODDY GODDY GOD! JULIANA'S KIDDNAPPED!

Readx Review to get the next chappy!

Sorry for the little amount of writing! I was pressed on time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait. Good news though! I get to go on vacay with my older sister before I go to college this fall! WHOO!

Oh, and about the wrong age thing? I'm sorry about that. :( Just pretend that Juliana is 5, m' kay?

This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the love. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Jarvik ran to her rescue. Jenny had fainted out of shock.

"Jenny! Don't give out on me now!" He said. She snapped out of her "faintiness" and sat down on the ground.

Jenny was in tears. Her child, kidnapped. By some child predator! Jarvik touched her shoulder lightly.

"It's alright. We'll find her." He said surely.

"I don't know. One of the guys over there told me that they didn't find any prints. She just disappeared." She said sullenly.

Jarvik's hand was in a tight fist. She didn't know that he knew who took her.

It was actually a test from Odin and Freya (Norse Mythology?). They had Loki kidnap the girl to cause some trouble. If he got back Juliana, they would give him his immortal life back so he could be with Jenny and Juliana. If he failed, he would die with no chance of coming back. It was an all or nothing deal.

"What do you think happened, Jarvik?" She said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"I have an idea. They have a child, so they couldn't have gotten far. They left tire tracks, so let's follow." He said. He led Jenny into the car and drove off into the direction of the tracks. They led to an old warehouse. It was rusty mining building.

Jarvik looked up there. He pointed up to a window on the tower.

"There she is." He said. Sure enough, there was Juliana tied up and he was being held by a strange man with spiky black hair. Jenny gasped.

"Juliana!" She yelled. Jarvik took her by the hand and led her into the dark building. He led her up the dilapadated stairs and to the top of the tower. They saw the spiky haired man standing in the corner and Juliana tied up to the chair.

"Mama!" Juliana yelled. Jenny ran to her and untied her. Jarvik faced the man.

"Did Freya put you put you up to this, Loki?" He asked him. The man named Loki chuckled.

"Ah, Julian. You knew about this test all along." He said. Jenny gasped. Julian?

"Now show your love your true form!" Loki said as he waved his hand to the side and Jarvik turned into Julian.

"Julian!" She yelled.

"Part 2 of the test! Let's fight." Loki said as he tried to punch Julian in the face. He grabbed Loki by the fist and flipped him to the ground. Loki chuckled.

"Since I feel lenient today, I'll let you go. You pass." Was the last thing Loki said. The room went black and they were suddenly transported to Asgard, home of the Norse gods. They stood in front of Odin's throne. Freya, goddess of love (not to mention Odin's wife), sat next to him.

"It seems that you passed. Well done." Odin said to Julian. Julian nodded.

"Surely this is not the girl you have been pining after? My, she is too good for you! She already has a child!" Freya exclaimed. (A/N: They have to talk in old language just coz!)

Jenny blushed. Juliana peeked out shyly from behind her. "Hello." She said to Freya.

"How endearing. She truly looks like her father." She said.

"Thank you." Jenny murmurred quietly. Julian smiled gently at her and put an arm around her waist. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"You love this woman with the world, don't you Julian?" Freya said.

"Of course. I always have and always will, even though the other shadowmen deem it as ridiculous." He replied seriously.

"Do you love him?" She asked Jenny.

"Yes. I love him, too." Jenny said. Freya's delicate brows furrowed.

"If you love this man and choose to get married, you must turn immortal. Your daughter as well." She said. Jenny looked slightly concerned about this.

"That means Juliana will be 5 forever, no?" Jenny asked. Freya shook her head.

"No. She will still age. Your daughter will stop aging at 20." She replied.

"Do you want to get married, Jenny? It's perfectly fine if you don't want to. We have all the time in the world." Julian murmurred softly to her.

"Of course. Do you know how much I missed you? I realized that I loved you after you left." Jenny said. He looked shocked.

"You do?" He said. She nodded.

"Why not do the marriage here now, love?" Odin said to Freya. She nodded.

"Julian Shadows, do you promise to love this woman with all your heart forever?" She asked.

"I do." Julian said.

"Jenny Thornton, do you promise to love this man with all your heart forever?" She said.

"I do." Jenny said.

Freya and Odin smiled. "You may kiss the bride." She said.

Julian kissed Jenny softly on the lips and she smiled. It was good to have him back. Jenny and Juliana glowed brightly. The glow faded and it was normal again.

"They are immortal. Treat her well, child. Women are precious." Odin said.

"I will." Julian replied.

"You are always welcome in Asgard." Freya said to Jenny.

"Thank you. That's nice of you." She said. Julian was holding her hand and Juliana's hand.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Shadows?" Julian said playfully.

Jenny laughed. "Yes, lets." She said as he picked up Juliana.

"Goodbye!" They said as Julian waved his hand and they dissappeared.

"What an adorable baby. They make a lovely couple." Freya said.

"Quite. They are truly just made for each other." Odin replied.

And that whole meeting with fate turned Jenny and Julian's failed romance into a wonderful marriage.

And that was that.

~FIN~

* * *

That's all of it! I actually felt really sad when I pressed the complete button.

So, how was it? Julian's last name isn't Shadow (I just made it so! ^O^).

Okay! Please review!

Again, thanks for all the love! :D


End file.
